The Biomedical Instrumentation Laboratory is intended: 1. To support an electronic shop and a small machine shop, which serves all the members of the Program Project Grant. 2. To design, assist with design, develop and construct prototype electronic equipment, digital and analog, to be used in the various projects of the program. 3. To build multiples of the prototype equipment, which was formerly designed in the Biomedical Instrumentation Laboratory for use by other members of the Program Project Grant. 4. To repair and perform some routine maintenance on computers, microprocessors, patch-clamp amplifiers, electrometers, and other electronic mechanical equipment, which may have been manufactured by the Biomedical Instrumentation Laboratory or may have been acquired commercially.